


between a rock and a hard place

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [131]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Reunited in the aftermath of so much turmoil, Jamie and Claire find solace in each other. Set after 05x02 "Between Two Fires"
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/611043470258421760/between-a-rock-and-a-hard-place) on tumblr

Jamie inhaled deeply.

“It doesn’t smell so raw anymore.” He sipped the beaker of whisky, then handed it to Claire. “What do ye think?”

She took a sip and closed her eyes, settling against the headboard of their bed. “I agree. Though it will be quite a while yet until we can get our money’s worth in selling it.”

Jamie huffed and leaned closer to his wife, dipping in for a whisky-flavored kiss. Then he pulled away just a bit and settled his face in the crook of her neck.

She set down the beaker between them on the mattress, weaving her fingers through his hair, kneading the tightened cords at the base of his skull.

He sighed. Melted into her.

“I didn’t tell you - but be careful if you go in the cellar tomorrow. I’ve got a body down there.”

He sighed again. “Do I need to take care of it?”

She smiled. “No - I didn’t kill him. He died of a combination of his own illness and his wife’s ignorance in trying to heal him. I’m using him to teach anatomy to Marsali.”

Jamie groaned. “May her mother never catch wind of this. It’s enough she’s living wi’ us, marrit to a bastard one-handed Frenchman, with two bairns - ”

“And one on the way.”

He pulled up a bit to look at her. “Be careful. Please.”

She rubbed the end of her nose against his. “I am. I will be.” A beat. “I should say the same to you.”

He sat up straight and reached for the beaker, taking a long sip of whisky. “Ye ken weel that the Ridge itself will always be safe.”

Claire nudged her knee against his. “That’s not what I mean. I’m relieved you’re no longer an outlaw, Jamie, but -”

“But it was easier when I was, aye? Right and wrong were much clearer to explain.” He handed her the beaker. “And, I didna have as many obligations.”

“Except for me, of course.” She finished the whisky and placed the beaker on the bedside table Jamie had made for her.

He reached for her hand, tracing the shape of her silver ring. “Everything I do is for you, Claire.”

She flushed. He watched his thumb and forefinger spin her ring around and around.

“You are the first and last thought I have, on everything. I am here in this place because of you. We have this land, our settlers, this house, because of you.” He pursed his lips. “And I must feel as if I’m betraying everything I hold dear to me, for the sake of those who depend on me. And because of you, and the war you tell me is to come.”

She curled her fingers around his. “I wish it could be easier.”

“It will be, with time.” He blew out the candle on his bedside table, plunging the room into half-darkness. “One day there will be no wars, no Regulators, no whatever Jocasta is up to wi’ Bree and Jem and Roger. All the things we worry about today, will be memories of a long-ago past.”

Claire settled against his shoulder. “How boring.”

He kissed the crown of her head. “Wi’ you at my side? Never.”


End file.
